


Faded

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Korra and Mako are mentioned, Light Angst, Past Korra/Asami Sato, Past Relationship(s), past mako/ asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Sometimes, it’s harder to forgive and forget than it is to stay in pain.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I needed some Asami angst so I made it

“Come back! Please, I’m sorry.” 

The dial tone rings out, and she drops the phone. It lays on the ground, hanging by the cord. 

Their breakup had not been clean. It hasn’t been a movie-esque perfect break up, but instead quite the opposite. 

She supposed that cheating wouldn’t deserve a good break up. 

Wiping her tears and ignoring the mascara running down her cheeks, Asami stands. 

Korra wouldn't wait forever, could she? 

After all, the Avatar had much more important duties, such as watching after the city’s new legislature. 

She knew this, and it still hurt. 

Why did it hurt so much?

She told herself that she would be fine soon; after all, things had worked out after Mako, right?

Mako. It wasn’t his fault then either, had it? 

It was always her fault. 

Why did she have to go and ruin all the good things she had? 

She didn’t have to come out to her dad- she didn’t have to run away- and she definitely didn’t have to cheat on her loving girlfriend. 

Why? 

Asami supposed that she was probably just broken. 

A privileged rich girl, throwing her life away. 

Why couldn’t she just be normal? Why did she have to waste her life? 

It would be better; her life would have been better if she never came out to her dad, because then he wouldn’t have disowned her. 

If he hadn’t disowned her, she wouldn’t have moved to Republic City, and she wouldn’t have met Korra and Mako. 

She walks to the bathroom, washing her face and drying her tears. Wallowing in self-pity and loathing wouldn’t get her anywhere. 

The best she could do now was suck it up and apologize. 

She sits down at her desk and begins to write. 

They deserved to know the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
